


Certainty

by is_it_HI_or_Oops



Series: Fang-tastic Fics [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anglo-Saxons, Blood Drinking, Bottom Louis, But that's not too important, Death Threats, Dominant Harry, Harry is over one thousand years old, Human Louis, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Older Harry, Overstimulation, Set in around 900 A.D. Northumbria, Size Difference, Smut, Soulmates, Submissive Louis, Threats of Violence, Top Harry, Vampire Harry, Younger Louis, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_it_HI_or_Oops/pseuds/is_it_HI_or_Oops
Summary: Harry is a vampire whose life has been one long killing spree only because he didn't have much else to do. Louis is a human who works at a tavern in a small village during The Medieval Period. Harry thinks he would be a suitable snack.___The fics in this series are unrelated to one another besides the link of vampire Larry themes.





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Certainty [Traducción]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130878) by [hepheastion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepheastion/pseuds/hepheastion)



> Here's some historic vampire smut because there isn't nearly enough for my liking. Please leave any feedback you have.

It’s been far too long, his life. That’s a certainty if anything ever was. It's been cold, just like this very moment as he drags a human carcass behind him far past the outskirts of the Saxon camp from where he took the man. Of course this wasn’t the only man he killed that night, no, he had drained the life out of many men already and this man he was taking with him was just to be a snack for later. He doesn't have to feed as much as he does but when you’re destined to be a monster anyway you might as well embrace it.

Harry thoroughly embraces the beast inside and regularly devours whole villages. Drinking and drinking until there isn’t a crimson drop left. It helps quench the pain. His pain pouring from him into his victims, circulating through them and back into him, a refreshed sting.

Not that he really feels the physical cold, the only chills running through his body are from the rush of the kill; however, even this, after a thousand years, has become a chore. His life is tedious in the most oblique way, yet sleep evades him with an ardent spirit. 

Harry often reminisces about his younger vampiric years though the memories grow blurrier with every passing year. Back then, sure he wasn't as powerful as his longevity has made him, but he didn’t hate himself so much. He didn’t search so desperately for a way out that will never be granted.

The dead weight despite being as light as a feather to one as strong as Harry is very difficult to grip for the Saxon was a big man and his head gets caught on things as he is dragged through the untrodden snow. The inconvenience is almost enough for Harry to simply drop the man and carry on. It’s not like catching another human would be difficult, but they are very spread out in these parts.

Harry stops and flips the man over his shoulder onto the icy ground. He looks at the man’s pale face and vacant eyes. It’s a shame to waste such readily available blood. He decides he can still stomach it and leans down over the man and sinks his teeth in his throat. The blood is no longer the deliciously hot temperature it would be if it were still fresh, alive, but it’s not too bad. No, not so bad that he stops. After the carcass is drained Harry can continue on free of baggage.

 

Two nights later he stumbles upon a little town. It’s not so frigid here and the snow is more thinned, yet all the people seem burrowed up in one place or another. Harry’s not overly fond of playing with his food but he thinks it could still be interesting to see what humans are up to nowadays, so he enters the little shack of a tavern. 

It’s cheery inside and busting with as much life as can be expected from such a place. At the bar is a group of merry locals croaking out unrecognizable tunes. At a table near the middle is a group of what are clearly travelers, yapping on in a language Harry only knows because he’s lived for so long and in many different places. To his left as he enters is a group of suspicious looking men exchanging satchels of coin. Harry slumps off to the darkest back corner to seclude himself.  
He hears soft footsteps approaching from afar over all the commotion of the locals especially. Soon a young, plain looking boy with messy brown hair comes up to him carrying far too many wooden plates and metal pints, all empty, to fit in his small hands. Harry looks up from behind his long matted hair with the odd little braid stuck in there to peer at the boy with his dead eyes. He can see and hear the little lad gulp as he takes in Harry’s looming and sinister appearance before getting on with what he’s here for.

“Some mead for ya?” the boy says it like he’s done so endless times before, but this time with the undercurrent of a nervous quiver.  
For a moment Harry says nothing and just stares at him till he’s sure the boy has stopped releasing breath, then he nods once. The boy quickly stumbles away with the kitchenware in his hands.

Less than two minutes later the young boy is back with a full metal cup like the ones he had earlier. He sets it on the table and then straightens up.

“I’m around if you require another,” when Harry still says nothing the boy walks away to where a group of intoxicated men were demanding more lager.  
Harry looks at his cup wonders if the experience is similar for humans to when he drinks blood. He hasn’t had liquor in over one hundred years, but as it doesn't affect him it’s not as if he’s been missing out. He sips idly as he watches the serving boy move about. He is short with a slim figure, scarcely the warrior type. Then again it must be a reason he works here.

The cravings aren’t so bad yet and perhaps if he drinks this boy tonight then massacring the village can wait until tomorrow. He’s just the right size for a little snack.

Harry nurses his single drink the entire night before he leaves the little pub to hide in wait outside. Eventually the messy haired serving boy leaves with only a mere animal skin shawl for extra warmth. The moon is perfectly elevated as the boy takes a small hidden path through the trees unaware of the predator that stalks him.

Harry begins to get bored with it and decides it’s time. He pounces on the boy and pulls him to the hard ground, rolling away from the underdeveloped path and farther into the trees. He pins the boy down as large petrified blue eyes look up at him. As he gazes back the boy seems to calm significantly which…is odd to say the least, but not enough to deter Harry from his deadly task.

He cranes his head down to nose at the thrumming jugular. He sniffs along the mouthwatering length. He hadn’t noticed inside the tavern but this boy smells divine. He opens his mouth and licks along the expanse of warm skin before him causing the boy to shudder out a breath. Harry doesn’t just lick once but many like he can’t get enough of the taste of the boy's skin alone.

“Please,” whispers the blue eyed boy after a minute. Harry can’t be sure yet but it didn’t sound scared.

“Pleading for life is pointless, I’ve as good as taken yours already,” Harry says directly into his ear making the boy shudder again.

“No, I meant please bite me. My life is yours,” he says like a promise. Harry lurches back to look at the boy framed in moonlight on the leafy ground his hair even messier than before and his content hands pinned above his head. 

Its not like the thrill of feeding off human fear is that satisfying for him anymore, but it’s expected. This boy is behaving most unusually and maybe Harry should just ignore it and kill him now but he’s curious for the first time in years so he might as well take a minute or two to explore it.

“You do understand I’m going to kill you, boy?” he interrogates in a rough vibrato as he tightens his grip on the young one’s delicate wrists. 

“No, you won't,” says the boy with a confidence no human in this situation has ever possessed. Harry is simply baffled, then feels insulted by this child.

"I will kill you human. I will tear out your throat and rid your body of flesh from the inside out till your all hollow then I will eat your empty shell for good measure,” he growls at the boy before burying his face back in the boy’s neck. He hears the sharp inhale as his fangs piece their marks and suck up the thick pulsing hot liquid. For awhile the boy is silent before he let’s out a moan of not pain but pleasure.

“Please!” he whines again, “take me, I am yours,” He cries as he bucks up and Harry sucks greedily from his neck. Drinking from an endless fountain of euphoria. He pulls back with crazed eyes and looks upon the boy as if for the first time. He’s so beautiful. It’s beyond words and Harry wonders if he suffered from some sort of blindness before. Now he sees, this breathtaking boy is his. He belongs to Harry and Harry belongs to him wholly and completely, without hesitation.  
He relinquishes his hold on the delicate wrists and immediately small hands bury themselves in his hair and his own strong hands are feeling up the smooth curves of the boy's body.

“Oh, what is your name my little love?” Harry questions as he carefully drinks up the sight of the boy beneath him his blue eyes simply translucent in the moonlight that sneaks through the mostly bare trees.

“It's Louis,” he says looking up at Harry with what can only be described as an innocent need.

“Louis,” he breathes reverently, “my pretty doll, my name’s Harry,” Louis’ blush is flaming and only grows when Harry surges down the nibble and suck on the other side of his neck keeping the new skin unbroken.

“Harry,” Louis says in a breathy moan as he gets his legs out from under the taller man then wraps them around him instead. It’s like they have both been taken over and all they can do is desperately try to devour the other. Harry’s lips move to Louis’ and he drinks up the boy’s noises as his hands move down to his hips. Suddenly he flips them over so Louis is straddling him and he pulls down the boy’s pants so he can rest a big hand on each cheek and begin to kneed the flesh. Harry’s thirst isn’t for this boy’s blood any longer; it’s for all of him, his body, his life, his skin, the sounds he makes, his scent, his very being.

The long fingers graze along the beauty’s little clenching hole and on the first breach tear wonderful strangled whimpers. The tight heat clutches his fingers as he stretches Louis with one finger, then two, then three. All the while he holds burning eye contact with the much younger boy. His black eyes alight with an intensity they’ve never had when he wasn’t feeding. Louis’ eyes are glossy and overwhelmed by his own ecstasy. Harry quickly removes his fingers and pulls down his pants just enough. He adjusts the boy on top of him so his prepped hole is directly above Harry’s thick throbbing cock. 

“Harry,” Louis moans as he is lowered and completely impaled on the vampire’s dick. He slumps forward and inhales breathlessly against Harry’s sweaty neck.

“Shit,” Harry curses at the pressure on his length, he moves his hands up to stroke Louis’ sides and soothe his boy, “shh, little love you’re so wonderful, so perfect, so mine. You’re alright, just breath baby,” Louis lets out a cry at Harry’s words and the feeling of the older man inside him. After a few more minutes Harry lifts Louis’ lower body up and then pulls him back down as he thrusts his own hips upwards. He repeats the move many times as it puts both Louis and himself further in bliss. 

“Yesss, harder, harder, har-ohhh,” Louis begs and without warning Harry flips them back around so he’s on top and pounding into the little human, hitting his prostate and pummeling it with unnatural force that has Louis squirting cum all up his chest and some even landing on his chin. Harry doesn’t cease his thrusts as he licks the creamy liquid from Louis’ jaw and neck.

Before five minutes pass Louis’ cock is already fattening up for a second time. Harry is smirking devilishly as the boy unravels before him in searing pleasure. He relishes the idea of fucking his boy all night for hours upon hours until he’s lost track of how many orgasms he’s made run through the beautiful boy’s body. Until the boy forgets his own name and every part of his life that isn’t this moment, everything that isn’t Harry and the feeling of his hard thrusts and the fullness he provides. The idea is almost too much to resist, but Harry is too wild with his own desire to keep it up for that long. Alas, but there’ll be plenty of time for that later. 

He goes in and out with inhuman speed that has Louis yelping with his consuming need for it to be even more, even faster, even harder. Harry complies and has the tiny boy shaking as he comes again. Louis’ whole body spasms with the force and he clenches around Harry so tightly the vampire is almost taken aback by the strength. Harry cradles the boy in his arms as he stands and pressed Louis’s back into a tree as he keeps thrusting. 

The boy is so out of it but is still very content to just keep taking it. He smiles even as the pain of his oversensitivity spikes up and has him whimpering with every drag of cock. The new angle has Louis hardening despite it all. Minutes pass in exaltation and as Harry finally cums, his paradise explodes from the feeling of euphoria and rightness. Louis’ cock lets out a small dribble as Harry sinks down to the base of the tree and envelopes Louis in his arms, the boy furrows himself as deep into the embrace as he can squeeze.

Louis looks up into Harry’s once again green eyes like he’s searching for a reassurance that this is not the end. Harry smiles genuinely for the first time in centuries, and nods at his little human. Louis hums in relief and contentment as he fits his head to lay on the vampire’s chest. Harry nuzzles the soft, messy brown locks and gives the human’s head a tender kiss before the boy falls asleep in his arms and he stays eternally awake watching the delicate boy and guarding him from any harm big or small, by any means necessary, no matter how bloody.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope this wan't too bad. If anyone has an idea for a continuance of this or another vampire!Harry oneshot or anything else at all please leave it in the comments and I might make this a series of some kind. I have a lot of half started vampire stories too so let me know if I should finish those and if anyone would actually read them if I did. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
